


荒

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 现代舞者AU





	荒

**Author's Note:**

> *现代舞者AU。OOC是我的。是HE……毋庸置疑的HE  
> *这次第二发十连，小恩汤圆双黄，第三发十连，贤王也来了。为了这池我一个半月没抽卡，纪念我等了这么久的闪恩。

　　那个女孩子蹲在舞台边上，跟他大大方方地说笑。伊什塔尔去买了块甜点回来看到这一幕，目瞪口呆。不过她很快就猜到原因了，那个女孩子，和恩奇都长得一模一样。  
　　这种想象不需要什么理由，可能也只是吉尔伽美什一时兴起。她和他一样，眼睛是金色的，头发染成鲜见的、春天才有的嫩绿色，不过她的眉毛、睫毛暴露了她原本是个白化病人的事实。恩奇都不一样，恩奇都是天生的奇特的颜色，小时候常常被老师们以为是坏学生，被揪着去染发，睫毛和眉目上的那点色彩却骗不了人的。  
　　但是身材几乎和恩奇都一样了，一副尚未发育完全的少年身材，模模糊糊地看不出性别。脸也很像，神情更加类似。鹅蛋脸，绒绒的白皙肤色，还有非常美的一对眼瞳。总是很迷茫的样子，不知道是没睡醒还是醒了后犯困，可能是睡醒的时候还很迷糊，等到了醒的时候又开始犯困。  
　　吉尔伽美什和她说话，随性又狂傲，过一会儿果然就把人家气哭了，抹着眼泪跑去后台卸妆。  
　　“还是和那家伙不一样。”他失望地哼了一声，面无表情地转过头来，看见在那里站了一会儿的伊什塔尔。  
　　“没想到你还有这种爱好嘛。”伊什塔尔像抓住了他什么把柄，又像是刻意避开了什么，毫不矜持地大笑起来，“既然连小孩子都不放过！”  
　　吉尔伽美什呿了一声，大概是不想承认自己在想恩奇都。恩奇都是和他们一起长大的，或者说其实是吉尔伽美什的母亲收养的孩子。吉尔伽美什家里是做医疗设备的，不知道怎么的有一天宁孙从实验室里带回来这样一个孩子，看上去纤细脆弱，手背上未愈合的针孔像弹孔。他像一个残破的布娃娃，脸上还缠着一圈绷带，迷迷糊糊地站在那里。  
　　他最初还讥笑那个人偶几句，直到有一回恩奇都在他面前亲手揍了几个他看不顺眼的人。那么纤细的手腕扬起来时是没有半分说服力的，然而他这么做了，并且把挑衅的对方揍成了一出喜剧。后来没有人敢再招惹恩奇都，吉尔伽美什才发现这个看起来比瓷偶还要脆的人不是什么弱势群体，他也就逐渐地融进吉尔伽美什的生活了。  
　　伊什塔尔是他们邻居，亲眼见证了整个过程，包括这两个人是怎么从竹马竹马变成漫天撒狗粮的恋人。说起来那个契机还是她一手创造的，大约是有一天他们两家人一起聚会，要她跳一跳最近学的芭蕾。结果恩奇都看完之后眼睛直发光，好像找到了什么宝物一样。就算他没说宁孙也看出来了，第二天就笑眯眯地问他想不想学跳舞。  
　　恩奇都去了，不出吉尔伽美什所料，他生来就属于灯光下的舞台。恩奇都的身体很软，非常适合跳舞，可以被塑造成任何舞蹈所需要的样子，他们说他就是一块软陶，没有经过烧制，可以随意捏造。吉尔伽美什不喜欢他们这个说法，他只是觉得恩奇都适合这个样子，没有束缚，像一片森林那样茂盛安静地生长，也可以长出令人惊惧却无害的样子。  
　　吉尔伽美什常常跟着他去舞室，说是一时兴起，但几乎每一次都会放下手里的东西溜过去看，正大光明地施行所谓的偷窥。恩奇都跳舞那么好看，跳那种没有什么拘束的现代芭蕾。衣服宽宽松松的，他的肢体也宽宽松松的，把所有都交付给节奏和淋漓的挥洒。  
　　老师总是评价他应该带一点感情跳舞，不能只是单纯地跳。恩奇都每次听她教诲，觉得很疑惑，不能理解感情是什么，为什么要有那种东西。听她和声细语地讲完，他就点点头，去琢磨爱是什么。  
　　爱是什么呢，他茫然地站在走廊檐下，听见鸟在树林里歌唱。吉尔伽美什的家是一栋很大的别墅，花园里种满了奇花异草。那个老师收拾好东西离开了，他又跑回舞室里，自己开始跳。只是自己跳舞的时候就不一样了，他不必想那些条条框框的规则，也没有老师会指点他而不得不全神贯注，他可以随意地摆弄自己的姿势，也可以想很多这以外的东西。  
　　他想着吉尔伽美什，想着他珍惜的一切，快快活活地，转出一个一个圆润的圈。  
　　恩奇都跳完一段舞，吉尔伽美什刚好就学完了一门新的专业课，眼镜都没来得及摘就跑过来看他了。他一把嫩绿色的长发被汗水浸湿了，吉尔伽美什主动拿了毛巾帮他揩，揉头发的力道很粗暴，大概是从来没有这么做过，下手没有轻重，恩奇都被扯得头皮有点疼，还是没有拒绝，心甘情愿被他摁着继续擦。  
　　然后他突然问他，吉尔，你知道什么是爱吗。  
　　毛巾窸窸窣窣地停了，吉尔伽美什被这个问题问住了。他不知道怎么回答他，形容那是一种好的东西，可是爱却虚无缥缈又容易使人软弱。他只是接受了它的存在，并将它强势的那面无尽地强化了，但是他不知道为什么要恩奇都去理解这种温存。  
　　恩奇都没听到他的回复，又自顾自地说下去了，哦，这样啊。  
　　他从地上站起来，转过身面对着他。恩奇都看着他，开始跳舞。不是他之前一直在练习的《春之祭》的节选，是更加热烈的一支。他的腰肢曼转，汗湿的白衣紧紧地贴在皮肤上，像刚刚淋了一场雨，肌肉和骨骼生长的脉络清晰分明。  
　　恩奇都喜欢赤足跳舞，吉尔伽美什常常能看见他受伤的足尖，每次都悄悄地叫人往舞蹈室里给他放各种款式的舞鞋，一面用粗糙的不耐烦掩饰自己那一点贴心。恩奇都一开始还穿，后来也不听劝了，学着习惯。  
　　但是当他对着吉尔伽美什跳舞的时候，他就从那个不知感情的人偶活过来了。每一个眼神都是带着意义的，悲伤和快乐，美丽的忧愁，一并凝固在他的肢体里。恩奇都原本就是极美的，如同泥塑的必然的毋庸置疑的美丽，然而这一份生气又让他从极美堕入人间。  
　　吉尔伽美什最后没有看他跳完那支舞，径直站起来揽住了他柔韧得近乎折断的腰。他亲吻他，霸道地蛮不讲理地用舌占领他湿润的口腔。口腔深处并非所想象的那番甜美，微微有些苦涩。他听见恩奇都一声带了哭腔的咳呛，才稍微克制了一点。他的身体就在他的手掌底下，透过薄薄的皮肤，动脉搏动有力，充满了生命的味道。  
　　他剥开他表面那层纯洁无瑕的白，开始往上面涂写别的色彩。恩奇都迷茫地望着他，但是很满足地在微笑。他和吉尔伽美什契合得如此之好，也是彼此感到吃惊的。那么一个蛮不讲理的冷漠的人，却可以被他的温柔完完整整地包裹棱角。恩奇都是泥塑的，可以变换的，吉尔伽美什一开始觉得那是第一印象，后来才发现这话挺有道理，他确确实实就是一个泥偶，湿润柔软地等着谁把他捏成什么漂亮的样子。这也是他的悲哀——什么都是他给的，他要他成为这个样子，恩奇都就成为了他理想中的恩奇都。  
　　他吻着他的额角，一面把自己往更深的地方送。恩奇都微弱地呜咽了一声，最后到了嘴边出来的却是一声轻叹：“这就是爱吗，吉尔。”  
　　他的心那一刻震颤，又沉重地往下坠。他没回答他，只是捏着恩奇都的后颈让他仰起头来。恩奇都照做了，脖颈像被折断那样后仰着，袒露出胸口和心脏。  
　　恩奇都完完全全地把自己交付给他了。  
　　伊什塔尔再见到他们的时候是情人节，赶上两个人从国外回来。大街上到处都是折扣，吉尔伽美什正在给他挑耳机。那段时间吉尔伽美什身体不是很好，说起来也很奇怪，几乎不怎么生病的他开始间歇不停地发烧。说是国外气候的问题也不算，恩奇都就没有什么事情。  
　　他坐在柜台前和恩奇都说话，脸色惨白，一副强撑着的样子。伊什塔尔看这情况也知道八成是恩奇都找点事情做而已，照顾他那一点放不下的自尊。她跑过去跟他们打招呼，一如既往地想讥笑他几句，没想到没被顶回来。  
　　恩奇都最后买了一副香槟色的定制耳机，吉尔伽美什刷的卡，按密码的时候手微微发抖。店员看他们的神色很惶恐，但是他也没有发火或者和以往一样肆无忌惮地大笑。伊什塔尔约了他们去那家旋转餐厅吃饭，也被他这样子给吓着了。恩奇都却说不打紧，没有问题，一面牵着吉尔伽美什的手走。  
　　他牵的方式也很隐晦，普普通通地，但是握得很紧。  
　　伊什塔尔开玩笑地“哦”了一声：“你们真的在一起啦？”她在吉尔伽美什的推上看过两个人十指相扣的照片，对着全世界撒狗粮的那种。  
　　吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，呿了一声，说关你什么事。  
　　伊什塔尔当时一蹬脚就差点跳起来怼回去，但是发现对方脸色确实不是装出来的。他还在发烧，肯出来大概也是因为恩奇都的一句好久没见了尽个人情。他们点菜的时候吉尔伽美什还睡了一会儿，恩奇都帮他解开了围巾，换个姿势睡。  
　　伊什塔尔突然意识到她原来听说的那些传闻都是真的。  
　　“真是那种病啊？”她压低了声音，一脸难以置信。  
　　恩奇都轻轻地嗯了一声。  
　　说起来这是宁孙发现得早，从吉尔伽美什一生下来就给他做了基因分析，找到了这个祖上不知道多少代的毛病。但是他们不知道这后面还有半句，她也早就做好了准备，恩奇都就是为了这个而存在的。  
　　“治的好吗。”她难得别扭地担心了一回。  
　　恩奇都微微地笑：“嗯，可以的。”  
　　恶化离这次晚宴也没有隔很久，大概也就一个月的样子，伊什塔尔就去医院看他们了。只是她的花带的不够，花只有一束，躺在病床上的却是两个人。两张病床并在一起，连着一根红色的管子，像有情人之间命运的红线，本来常人无法注视的常数在此现形。  
　　吉尔伽美什在晕过去之前肯定是和家里人发生了争执的，他怎么舍得拿恩奇都来换自己的命，结果是得到了一个你们都不会死的回复，才勉强执行了。说起来也很简单，像是骨髓移植一样的操作，只是不太一样的是这手术是一人一半的移植，确保恩奇都还能够继续保有细胞分裂增殖的能力。  
　　恩奇都是按照他的基因配型做的，从一开始就被当作他的零件存在。吉尔伽美什突然才领悟到恩奇都说的“我全部都是你的”是什么意思，根本就不是一句情话——那个家伙怎么都不可能说出情话的，全是字面上的意思，“你要是哪个部分坏了，就拿我的去用”的意思。  
　　那个人偶一样的人是真的学会爱了，以至于他说这话的时候所有人都没发现他的意思那么单纯残忍。  
　　吉尔伽美什比恩奇都恢复的要快，早了两个月出院，本来想照顾一下他，结果最后还是把事情扔给了管家，自己坐在病床旁边，陪着恩奇都一起吃苹果。  
　　“我想跳舞。”恩奇都说。  
　　吉尔伽美什愣住了，然后纵情大笑起来：“你这笨蛋，这时候怎么想起这种事情了？”  
　　话是这么说，第二天他就买了一座剧院，顺便考虑了一下是用赠品来吸引观众还是直接买。恩奇都却说不用了，他只想跳给他看。  
　　吉尔伽美什死都不会承认那个瞬间他真的被感动了。  
　　恩奇都就坐在那里，随时都会消失一样。他的皮肤很白，但是从前没有任何一个时刻和现在一样，白皙得近乎透明。那双金色的眼瞳很安静，睫毛扑棱棱地抖动着像一对蝴蝶的翅膀。绿色的长发落在他们交握的手上，发尾扫过，抓心挠肺地痒。  
　　吉尔伽美什没忍住，凑上去吻了他。  
　　恩奇都生涩地回吻，他学了很久都没有学会。吉尔伽美什悄悄地放开了一点，他贪恋地追上来，像个要糖的小孩子。他容忍并且赞赏他，并提醒他一颗糖果不能占领主权，伸手去扯开糖纸。恩奇都有些后悔，小小地退缩，被他拦住了。  
　　“不想要？”他挑了挑眉毛。  
　　恩奇都想了想，还是点点头：“要。”  
　　他怕他不要，以后就都得不到了。  
　　之后的事情顺理成章，管家自动退出去把门锁了，留下他侍奉的两个主人在里头缠绵。恩奇都跳舞好看，有一半得益于他漂亮的形体。很美，几乎令人无法转移视线。藕白的肌肤和略微失神的神情，吉尔伽美什吻他，毫不吝惜地在白色的雕塑上留下自己的填写，多数都是浅红色的。恩奇都仿佛天生就是如此，他懂得怎么样避开他所厌恶的所拒绝的地方，恰到好处地给一只狮子顺毛。  
　　他进入他的时候恩奇都是温顺的，一只蚌一样打开了自己的壳。湿润温软的内里向被硬物推挤着，恩奇都却没有半分不适的样子，只是稍微出了点汗，握着对方肩膀的手紧了紧。他一直记得他的形状，什么时候是最适合的，酸胀过后是令人期待的雀跃。他们接吻，吉尔伽美什捏着他小巧的下巴，用力地吮他没有什么滋味的唇瓣。  
　　最后吉尔伽美什喘息着喟叹了一声：“只有你能理解我。”  
　　恩奇都听不明白似的地看着他，手臂环住他的脖颈，神智又一次被推上浪尖。

　　恩奇都在那次手术之后一直没能好起来，身体虚弱了很久，后来是吉尔伽美什把他弄到国外一个治疗所去了。  
　　吉尔伽美什有的时候会去那个剧院看看舞剧，却想不起恩奇都的样子。这很奇怪，他才离开了不到两年，影子却已经糊成一片春天的绿荫。终究还是因为恩奇都是独一无二的，他没有办法找到第二个他。  
　　他从剧院里出来，无聊地踢着脚下的石子，一股闷气半天出不来。  
　　突然一个人从他身后抱住了他。  
　　他被一片绿荫缠绕包裹，海和泥土的气息在风中散佚，充满胸腔的是森林的味道。  
　　“吉尔，我回来了。”以及吹不散的盈盈笑意。


End file.
